


Nunca podrás...

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Biblical References, M/M, Romance, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Si yo hablara lenguas humanas o angélicas, <br/>y no tengo amor, <br/>vengo a ser como metal que resuena, <br/>O címbalo que retiñe.</b> </p><p> </p><p>¿Por qué no le hablaba? ¿Tan mal había hecho las cosas? Aun más preocupante. ¿Por qué empezar a dudar justo en ese momento? Lo cierto es que “Él” sencillamente silenciaba ante las preguntas del hindú.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca podrás...

**Author's Note:**

> Es TAN cursi este fic XD, pero me gusta mucho este pasaje de la biblia :3

** Nunca podrás quitarme mi amor **

**Si yo hablara lenguas humanas o angélicas,  
y no tengo amor,   
vengo a ser como metal que resuena,   
O címbalo que retiñe. **

 

¿Por qué no le hablaba? ¿Tan mal había hecho las cosas? Aun más preocupante. ¿Por qué empezar a dudar justo en ese momento? Lo cierto es que “Él” sencillamente silenciaba ante las preguntas del hindú. 

Con su corazón turbado y su cosmos ensombrecido se puso de pie y se alejó de la meditación, quizás la razón de su martirio era justamente que meditaba absolutamente todo, cuando algunas cosas deben nacer por impulso. 

Así es el amor: no se piensa, apenas se dice y sólo se siente; pero Shaka no creía en el amor, por lo menos en el amor humano. Seres imperfectos y egoístas que apenas eran capaces de alcanzar a concebir una minúscula parte de lo que en verdad era el amor más puro. Y lo más cercano a ello, no era el carnal, lo que más se asemejaba al verdadero amor era el que un padre puede sentir por su hijo, pero quitando esa “circunstancia” el humano siempre va en una búsqueda vana por alcanzarlo. 

Amor imperfecto que nace de un ser imperfecto; los humanos siempre, durante toda su existencia buscan a su semejante, a aquella persona que se les complementa, teóricamente, aunque en la práctica jamás podrían llegar a complementarse ya que cada ser es único e irrepetible. 

 

**Y si tuviese profecía,  
y entendiese todos los misterios y toda ciencia,   
y si tuviese toda la fe,   
de tal manera que trasladase los montes,   
y no tengo amor,   
Nada soy. **

 

Muu no lograba quitarse esa extraña sensación de su cuerpo y de su piel, debajo de la ducha comprendió que no tenía otra salida. Era una persona muy inteligente, poseedor de cierta sabiduría humana otorgada por los años vividos y las experiencias pasadas, y supo que para solucionar el embrollo lo mejor era ir a hablar con Shaka. Aislándose así demostraba que por dentro aún no comprendía algunas cosas, sobre todo las relacionadas con el amor. 

Aries fue consciente en todo momento de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque eso no evitó confundirlo. Le permitió a Virgo apoderarse de su parte más vulnerable y personal, de su corazón. 

No era un hombre que actuase sin pensar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero si se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, algo de contradicción, pero era la razón por la que le permitió al hindú ser parte de su vida y arrepentirse sólo un poco de eso. 

 

**Y si repartiese todos mis bienes para dar de comer a los pobres,  
y si entregase mi cuerpo para ser quemado,   
y no tengo amor,   
De nada me sirve. **

 

Dando vueltas en su Templo Shaka llegó a una triste conclusión, que por más que le doliese debería apartarse del lemuriano. Era lo mejor, él como hombre no estaba destinado a hacer feliz a otro, no de la forma en la que él esperaba. 

No poseía en su corazón prejuicio alguno o dudas, simplemente que Virgo siempre tuvo en claro cuál era su deber en la tierra. Lo único que no previó fue la intromisión de Muu en sus días. 

¿Cómo le permitió llegar tan lejos? El rubio no era así, nunca dependió de otra persona, menos sentimentalmente, pero por algo su alma padecía ¿no?

 

**El amor es sufrido,  
Es benigno;   
el amor no tiene envidia,   
el amor no es jactancioso,   
No se envanece; **

 

Muu subió sin prisa y con calma las escalinatas del Santuario, aunque cada paso que daba lo realizaba con dudas, que se calaban profundo en su ser, no retrocedió. 

Esa extraña sensación en su pecho le indicó que ese no sería un buen día, que quizás la visita a Shaka podía y debía postergarse, pero sus desobedientes pies y su caprichoso corazón lo condujeron hasta el sexto templo. 

Ingresó a la Casa de Virgo, encontrando a su dueño de espaldas, con su largo cabello dorado cayendo ordenadamente y supo en ese momento que pasase lo que pasase no dejaría de sentir lo que sentía por ese hombre. 

 

**No hace nada indebido,  
no busca lo suyo,   
no se irrita,   
No guarda rencor; **

 

Shaka volteó con los ojos cerrados, había sentido la cercanía de Muu desde hacía un buen tiempo, las palabras que tanto había pensado se les quedaron trabadas en la garganta, abrió los ojos y suspiró en un gesto demasiado humano para ser él. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? 

Acaso ¿no era obvio? Y no, no iba por sexo, aunque últimamente cada vez que se encontraban la finalidad fuera esa. 

Aries tomó una bocanada grande de aire y llevó las manos a la cintura, no era fácil lidiar con Virgo, siquiera hacerle entrar en razón. 

 

**No se goza de la injusticia,  
Mas se goza de la verdad. **

 

Caminó hasta el rubio con paso tranquilo y se quedó frente a él observando su gallardo porte. El Santo más seguro del Santuario se encontraba turbado, sumido en un laberinto interno sin salida. 

—¿Qué debo hacer o decir para que comprendas lo que siento?   
—Lo comprendo —contradijo el hindú.   
—No, no lo haces. ¿Cuál es el problema Shaka? ¿El que seamos hombres?   
—Sabes perfectamente que yo no me ato a esos tontos prejuicios —se ofendió, dando la vuelta para irse. 

Iba más allá de eso. ¿Por qué el lemuriano no era capaz de comprenderlo? ¿Por qué lo cuestionaba de esa forma? Nunca, jamás representó para él una dificultad ser del mismo sexo, comprendía que el amor y el deseo no discriminaba ni atiende esas nimiedades. 

 

**Todo lo sufre,  
todo lo cree,   
todo lo espera,   
todo lo soporta. **

 

Se produjo un instante de silencio, muy pesado e incómodo, que se apoderó de los dos sumiéndolos en la desesperación intrínseca de no hallar palabras para explicarse con el otro. 

—¿No puedes amarme? —investigó Muu algo dolido por la posible respuesta.   
—El amor no existe, ya te lo expliqué mil veces. No el amor en el que tú crees.   
—¡Mientes! —su voz retumbo en el Templo. Aries era un ser tranquilo, pero como buen ariano gozaba de carácter—Mientes porque yo te amo. Aunque tú no creas en ese amor, yo sí. 

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Virgo. ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo supo, pero esa angustia que en su pecho se había anidado poco a poco lo estaba consumiendo. 

 

**El amor nunca deja de ser;  
pero las profecías se acabarán,   
y cesarán las lenguas,   
Y la ciencia acabará.   
**

La oscuridad había inundando del Templo de la virgen. La noche ya era un hecho, una noche helada como pocas, ausente de estrellas. 

—No puedo darte lo que me pides —confesó el rubio con un hilillo de voz y hasta quizás con duda.   
—¿Por qué eres incapaz de amar? —Fue simplemente un reproche.   
—Porque no nací para eso, como tú... No somos seres humanos destinados a ser felices de esa forma. 

Así lo había comprendido, así lo creyó y por ende así lo respetó durante toda su existencia. Más allá de su lugar, sus compañeros no gozaban de una mejor suerte, eran armas de guerras, eran servidores de los Dioses y sólo él era casi una divinidad, un “Buda”, eso implicaba más responsabilidad. 

 

**Porque en parte conocemos,  
Y en parte profetizamos; **

 

¿Qué quedaba por hacer? ¿Resignarse? ¿Dar la media vuelta y marcharse? Muu no pudo dejarlo así, furtivamente le tomó de un brazo y lo hizo voltear para robarle un beso que el otro no impidió. 

—¿Entonces? —Fue la pregunta de Aries cuando soltó a su compañero; este se alejó incluso más aturdido que antes.   
—No puedo, Muu —Se sinceró bajando la vista al suelo—. Desde que... —no supo cómo decirlo—. No he podido pensar bien en estos días. 

Porque al principio sólo era sexo, sólo era placer carnal, no más y estaba bien. Pero ya con el tiempo los sentimientos hicieron estragos en sus corazones y fue ahí donde comenzó la confusión de Virgo. 

 

**Mas cuando venga lo perfecto,  
Entonces lo que es en parte se acabará. **

 

Aries tenia pretendientes en el Santuario, siempre los tuvo, y ambos sabían eso, simplemente que para el lemuriano sus sueños ya tenían dueño, no era fácil ir y arrojarse a los brazos de otra persona.

—Creo que no estás preparado —susurró el lemuriano alejándose de espalda con lágrimas silenciosas de impotencia. Esas palabras desconcertaron al hindú, acaso ¿había algo que él no comprendiese mejor que cualquier otro humano en la tierra?—Que aun no estás preparado para amar, Shaka. Hay algunas cosas que no comprendes —Hubo seguridad en sus palabras, y una melancólica sonrisa de resignación se dibujó en sus labios—Eso entendí hoy: que has estado todos estos años tan... enfrascado —remarcó, frunciendo la frente, tal vez molesto, más bien indignado—que se te olvidaron algunas cosas. Se te escaparon, mejor dicho —corrigió a lo último.   
—Ah, ¿sí? —investigó con cierta prepotencia e incredulidad.   
—El amor, Shaka. —En pocas palabras: Se había olvidado de “vivir”.

Sin más Aries se fue, quizás con suerte y dentro de algún tiempo Virgo pudiese comprender sus palabras. Aunque estuviese equivocado, su alma le dictaba con férrea convicción que los humanos sin amor no eran nada. Prefirió cree en ello y deseó con todo su corazón que algún día, por su cuenta, Shaka pudiese verlo claramente. 

 

**Cuando yo era niño,  
hablaba como niño,   
pensaba como niño,   
juzgaba como niño,   
mas cuando ya fui hombre,   
Dejé lo que era de niño.   
**

El amor no es una teoría, ni tampoco un cálculo matemático con su posible solución. Shaka permaneció inquebrantable y sereno por fuera, pero siendo un mar de confusiones por dentro, le costó comprenderlo. No supo por qué, desde entonces, Buda jamás volvió a hablarle. 

¿Tan equivocado había estado? Quizás era tiempo de ser simplemente un humano más y sufrir, llorar, amar como uno. Aun lidiando con sus imperfecciones, pero por lo menos intentarlo. 

Una parte de Virgo anhelaba eso, aunque no quiso aceptarlo. Sentir un poco de dolor, un poco de tristeza con la misma intensidad con la que podía sentir alegría. El amor nos vuelve ciclotímicos, inestables, impredecibles, incontrolables. Y eso es bueno, está bien. 

 

**Ahora vemos por espejo,  
Oscuramente;   
Mas entonces veremos cara a cara.   
Ahora conozco en parte;   
Pero entonces conoceré como fui conocido. **

 

Por su parte Muu no buscó en otro lo que por tanto tiempo reclamó de Shaka; amar para él era comprometerse con esa persona y se quedó esperando primaveras, inviernos, otoños y veranos enteros. 

Sufriendo en soledad la ignorancia del hombre que idolatraba, pero a su vez esperanzado. Jamás perdió las esperanzas, porque su sabiduría le indicaba que lo último que debe perder el hombre es la fe, porque sin ella está perdido. 

Ninguno de los dos estuvo acertado o siquiera equivocado. Dos ideas distintas que chocaron un día, cuando perfectamente se pueden complementar. El amor humano es imperfecto, es doloroso, pero es parte del humano y nadie escapa a ello, ni siquiera un Iluminado. 

 

**Y ahora permanecen la fe,  
la esperanza y el amor   
Estos tres;   
Pero el mayor de ellos es el amor. **

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> SS es de Kurumada. 1 Corintios 13, es el pasaje expuesto en este fic y es de la Biblia.


End file.
